


no, this is your journey

by Mintyaegyo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: Seonghwa asks Wooyoung to take out the garbage.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	no, this is your journey

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said this was inspired by something i heard in a kevin hart stand up video?

“Wooyoung-ah?” Seonghwa asks from standing in front of the sink, tilting his head at the younger who was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with his phone. He’s collected all the dishes from the fried rice and chicken they’d had for dinner, stacking them up to get them ready for a thorough wash.

Wooyoung looks up from the game he was playing on his phone with a soft “Hm?”. He pushes his black bangs out of his face, pouting as he’s interrupted. “You made me lose my streak, hyung.”

“Could you please take out the garbage for me?” Seonghwa asks with a fond chuckle, walking the few steps over to ruffle Wooyoung’s hair. He’s met with a pouty shine as Wooyoung sets his phone down on the table, hands up in his hair. 

“Yah, hyung! I don’t want to…” Wooyoung huffs, looking up at Seongwha with big eyes, lips all puffed out. “It’s late, it’s dark outside. Why can’t you do?” Wooyoung speaks in pout and Seonghwa would almost be soft.  _ almost. _ But he wasn’t too fond of the tone in the younger boy’s voice so he just chuckles and sighs softly. 

“I’ve got to finish these dishes, Woo. They aren’t going to wash themselves, you know. They  _ need _ me.” Wooyoung blinks, silent for a moment before he snorts. 

“I don’t think the dishes have feelings, hyung. I think you just don’t trust me to do a good enough job washing them for you while  _ you _ take the garbage out.” 

Seonghwa squawks, obviously appalled that he’d been caught in the act. He folds his arms, unable to hide the embarrassment on his face as he flips his hair out of the way with a tilt of his head. 

“Well… you’re right. I  _ don’t  _ trust you. You didn’t even dry them the last time!”

“They can air dry, it’s fine!” 

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa huffs in mild frustration, turning the tap on. “They need to be towel dried so you can put them into the cupboard immediately after they’re done so they’re not in the way. What are you, five years old?” Wooyoung sighs, a bigger pout evident on his face as he slumps down in the wooden chair, looking up at Seonghwa. He really didn’t want to take the trash out. It was dark outside. What if there was a killer or a wild dog outside? What if there was a sasaeng? He was a little bit afraid of the dark, and he thought Seonghwa knew that, but if he didn’t, Wooyoung was too embarrassed about that fact to say it out loud. 

“... Maybe.” He mumbles instead, fingers fiddling with the case on his iPhone that he’d picked up off the table. 

“Now will you please take out the garbage?” Seonghwa asks with a little bit more authority in his voice; he was tired of arguing. He just wanted the chores done so they could all go to bed and relax. He’d promised Hongjoong that he would bring tea and watch something with him after the dishes were finished. “You’ve taken it out a million times, what’s different now? You know where to go.”

“Will.. will you come with me?” Wooyoung asks in a small voice, eyes looking up and pleading at Seonghwa, who almost softens again. 

“No, this is  _ your _ journey.” Seonghwa hums with a soft chuckle, squirting some lemon scented soap into the water. “Yeosang packed it up already, it’s by the door.”

“Why couldn’t he take it out then?” Wooyoung huffs, getting up from the chair with a whine, pushing his phone into the pocket of his black sweatpants. He makes his way out of the kitchen, down the hall to the door, sliding on his sandals. He sighs softly as he makes sure his key is in his pocket, fishing in and wrapping his hand around the metal object before he opens the door and grabs the trash bag. It was 10pm since they’d had a late dinner after practice, so it was already pretty dark out. 

He closes the door behind him, taking in a breath as the crisp night air hit his face, and he has to blink for a moment for his eyes to focus from the change in lighting. He grips the black trash bag with one hand the other one free, bedside his body as he makes his way to the dumpster across the parking lot. He hums softly to himself to keep heart steady and makes it all the way there, although he’s looking around, eyes darting left and right like he’s looking out for someone or something; shadows lurking in the dark. 

He stood still for a moment as he heard a car drive past the building, jumping and squeaking at the sudden noise. He has to take a deep breath to compose himself again. Honestly,  **fuck** the dark. Wooyoung shakes his head at himself with a pout. Seonghwa really was right, he was five years old. He was a baby, he was too old to be afraid of the dark. He’s 20 years old for God’s sake, why was he near tears and jumping because he’s  _ taking the garbage out _ . He should’ve told Seonghwa that he was scared of the dark so his hyung would go with him, or tell someone else to go with him to do it. He sighs out and whimpers softly, raising his arm to throw the bag in the dumpster. It lands in with a soft bang, the noise sounding almost deafening to Wooyoung’s ears even though it wasn’t really loud at all. 

Another car zooms past, headlights on bright and Wooyoung is shocked again. It happens so quickly, and he thinks he can make it inside- it’s only a minute walk. Not far at all, but he also can hear his heart beating up in his ears and his legs don’t want to move. He’s frozen in his spot and it’s dark out. Barely a streetlight on around him and he feels paranoid. He takes a shaky breath, his fingers twisting around the string of his hoodie as he whines softly, teeth worrying against his bottom lip. Why didn’t he tell Seonghwa it was this bad? Oh well, it was much too late now. Late and  _ dark.  _ And Wooyoung was frozen to the ground by the dumpster in the parking lot. Outside alone in the dark and he didn’t know what to do. He sinks down to his feet, closing his eyes as he takes another shaky breath. If Yeosang was here, he’d know what to do, he was always there with Wooyoung when they were younger. 

Wooyoung jumps and gasps out loud as a car pulls into the parking lot, lights shining bright onto Wooyoung’s body and he’s taken out of his panicked thoughts about rabid raccoon armies living in the dumpster. The car parks and he heard the door open and close, someone’s voice and footsteps. Oh god, is this how it ends for him? This person could be Slenderman or- or a hitman…. 

“ _ Wooyoung?! _ ” Oh god they know his name too. It was personal. He squeaks loudly and looks up to the voice, eyes big and mouth open. His hands are hiding in his sleeves with only the fingertips poking out. Oh. San. San had stayed late to practice dancing for the comeback and he was just returning now. Wooyoung had forgotten about that, and he just looks up at his hyung with this desperate look on his face. He must look absolutely pathetic. “Are you okay? Did something happen? What are you doing out here?” 

Wooyoung blinks, taking in a shaky breath. God this was really fucking embarrassing. San kneels down to Wooyoung’s level, tilting his head as he pouts, eyebrows furrowed in worry. What had gotten Wooyoung this upset? 

“Did you hurt yourself? Wooyoung, please?” San’s voice comes out again a little softer and Wooyoung feels absolutely awful now that he sees that San’s so worried about him because  _ he’s having a fucking panic attack because he had to take the garbage out like a kindergartner  _ but he’s just so happy that there’s someone real and soft and safe and familiar in front of him that he just starts to sniffle and cry before he realizes. With San near him, it feels like the people lurking in the shadows may not get to him anymore today. San lets out a shocked little squeak and immediately wraps his arms around Wooyoung, pulling the younger boy close to his chest. 

“T-took the garbage out..” Wooyoung tries to take a breath as he clings, his hoodie covered hands gripping San’s t-shirt. 

“Yeah?” 

“A-and it’s dark..” Wooyoung sniffles, hiding his reddened face in the crook of San’s neck. Seonghwa was probably getting worried he’s taking so long. Maybe he was mad. 

“It is, it’s nighttime.” San hums matter of factly, rubbing a soothing hand down Wooyoung’s back. “Did you trip over something, Woo?” He asks again in a soft voice. “If you’re hurt I need to know so I can make sure you’re alright.”

“N-no..” Wooyoung speaks into the fabric of San’s shirt, cheeks even more red from embarrassment as well as the tears. “I-I’m..”

“What is it, Woo?” San continues to rub his back gently, wanting to calm him down. 

“...I’mscaredofthedark.” Wooyoung chokes out, mortified, into the fabric . 

“Oh.” San finally comes to realization and pulls Wooyoung even closer, kissing the boy’s dark hair softly. “You’re afraid of the dark? And you came out all the way here by yourself?” Wooyoung nods. 

“‘m sorry I’m so weak..” Wooyoung mumbles, holding onto San like he was a raft floating in the sea and he’d just been shipwrecked. “I’m a baby, it’s stupid…I should be able to do this, even little kids can take out the garbage.”

“You’re not, Woo.. it’s okay to have fears, y’know? You still came out here and I think that’s very brave.” San holds Wooyoung protectively to his chest. Wooyoung can smell the faint smell of sweat from San’s practice clinging to him under the shirt. It smelled  _ safe. _ Wooyoung nods, sniffling.

“... I should’ve told Seonghwa hyung that I-I was afraid..” Wooyoung mumbles again into San’s shoulder, and San could feel how Wooyoung’s body was shaking against him. “He’s probably mad at me for taking so long..” 

“He’ll understand, I promise.” San hums. “C’mon, let’s go inside, okay? I won’t let go of you.” 

Wooyoung nods and clings to San still as he lets the elder boy help him stand up and wrap an arm protectively around his waist, leading him across the parking lot and back to the dorms. The car that had brought San was parked, the lights turned off. The driver must already be inside, giving the boys their privacy. 

San leads Wooyoung to the door, keeping the younger close so he feels safe. Wooyoung’s eyes still impulsively dart around, as if the was looking, expecting something to jump out at him but it was too dark for him to see anything coming. San uses his own key to open the door and kicks his shoes off as he gets inside. Wooyoung leans against San, letting the older boy help him take his shoes off. 

“Wooyoung?” Seonghwa’s voice calls out and he’s making his way to the door from the kitchen. Wooyoung’s cheeks heat up as he sees the eldest; the dishes were probably long dried and put away by now. “You were gone a while, I thought you fell in- oh, hey San, welcome back” Seonghwa takes a moment to look at both boys, happy everyone’s home and safe and ready to wind down for the night like they should, but he notices the tear tracks on Wooyoung’s face. 

“Thank you, hyung” San says with a bright grin, looking at Seonghwa. He doesn’t let go of Wooyoung. 

“Did something happen?” Seonghwa asks, frowning in concern. Wooyoung looks at Seonghwa and then up at San with a pleading pout. San squeezes him reassuringly. 

“Wooyoung.. is afraid of the dark.” San explains. “He was.. just sitting outside by the dumpster when I got home from my practice.” Seonghwa’s mouth falls open, and Wooyoung nods, hiding his reddened face in San’s shoulder. 

“‘m sorry hyung, didn’t wanna tell you… ‘m not a five year old and I thought you’d be mad…I just did what I was asked” Wooyoung says in a tiny voice, looking back up at Seonghwa, who’s expression is a mix of concern and softness, but also anger. 

“You should’ve told me, Wooyoung. I would have actually gone with you or done it myself if I knew.” Seonghwa furrows his brows, his tone taking on more of the scolding sound. “Come here, Woo” Seonghwa opens his arms. Wooyoung whines softly, peeling himself away from San before wrapping his smaller body around Seonghwa. 

“D-didn’t want to make more work for you.. should be able to do it myself, i’m sorry…” The tears start again and he’s clinging to the eldest who just sighs, rubbing his back gently, long fingers drawing soft circles on his hoodie. “A-and now i’ve been worse and made everyone worry about me too…”

“I would rather have taken the two minutes to take the garbage out myself than find out you’re upset and having a panic attack, sweetheart.” Seonghwa murmurs in a soft voice, not stopping his hand from trying to soothe the younger. “I would’ve understood, honestly. Please don’t feel guilty, if anything I’m guilty for not listening to you.”

“ _ Hyung.”  _ Wooyoung whines into Seonghwa’s chest and Seonghwa huffs fondly, holding him as tight as possible to make him feel safer. 

“San could you please make some tea for Wooyoung?” San nods and slips out past them to the kitchen. 

“Sure, hyung.”

“I’m sorry..” Wooyoung sniffles again, body shaking as he starts to relax into Seonghwa. 

“It’s alright baby, you’re safe. Hyung’s got you. Please don’t ever hesitate to tell me if you’re actually afraid uncomfortable, i’ll understand, yeah?” 

Wooyoung nods and Seonghwa kisses the top of his hair softly. 

“Thank you, hyung..”


End file.
